


You and Two Demons

by zarcake



Series: House of Monsters [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Demon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Demon Sex, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You're home for the night with Reaper and Hanzo, and Reaper decides to have some real fun.





	You and Two Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I worked on this for a long time and I hope it's good. I do have a part three in mind for this series, I'll get to it eventually. Hope you all enjoy!

It was a lazy day at your home. Your dad was at work and would be busy for the rest of the day and most of the night. His human job kept him busy during the day, being a cop in a city was hard. He often came home complaining about the horrible things he’s seen and the people he met. He would come back with a new list of people or creatures to hunt down or those who needed help. The night though, was when his other job began. He didn’t tell you much about it, but you knew it involved killing. 

Genji was at his job in the city. He started working at an arcade a few months back, and he now owned the place. At first you thought he manipulated the owner to sign it over to him, but the owner was old and was glad to see how much Genji loved the place. He took the job seriously, it was probably the one thing he was serious about. After work, Genji would go out and party or do typical oni things. Whatever those may be, you weren’t sure you wanted to know.

You were watching tv and doing work while Reaper was floating around the house. Sometimes he would appear next to you, play with your hair then he would go. Or he would go out and patrol the yard and make sure no one was trying to break in. Hanzo had spent most of the day cleaning up the house and talking to you. He was currently cooking dinner. You were the only one who needed to eat food, but Hanzo usually ate with you. He said he enjoyed the taste. Reaper would steal food off your plate when he thought you weren’t looking. 

“Hanzo, do you need any help?” you asked the oni. He was in a more human looking form today, his horns and tusks stayed, but he was shorter. His eyes were still white and his skin was still grey, the piercing on his face and his undercut stayed but he looked more human than he usually did. Still handsome, you thought.

“I’m fine, little one. Go and rest. I’ll call you when dinner is ready,” he said. He glanced back at you and gave you a soft smile. 

“Are you sure? You’ve done a lot of work today and I’ve been doing work for school. I feel bad,” you said.

“I’m quite sure, sweet one. Now, go. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

“Alright Han. If you need any help, let me know,” you said. Hanzo only nodded and watched you go. He sighed as you left. He wished he had been in your life earlier, maybe you would bear his mark and not Reaper’s. 

You headed up to your room and found Reaper laying on your bed. He was going through a magazine and frowning at the pictures in it. He was in a more human form; his skin was ashen and smoke was coming off his form.

“Mi amor, why are you human women so obsessed with being skinny and youthful? Don’t you know that death comes for you all and your body will turn to dust?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. Here in the west, that’s forced down our throats. I don’t know about the rest of the world. But we do know we’ll die, and death scares many of us,” you said. You laid down next to Reaper on the bed, he scooted over and dropped the magazine on the floor. 

“You will never die, I won’t let you. The magazine said many women hate their bodies, do you hate yours?” 

“Sometimes,” you sighed.

“I like your body. Those little stretch marks on your sides, breasts, and inner thighs, and those hairs you insist on shaving,” he purred into your ear. He nibbled your ear, you giggled at the feel of his sharp teeth.

“You’re a sweet demon,” you said.

“Demon’s aren’t sweet,” Reaper growled. His clawed hand gripped your face and his form shifted. More smoke and darkness appeared around his body, his mouth grew unnaturally wide and his teeth gleamed in the light. 

“You are. And so is Genji and Hanzo,” you said. Reaper snorted at that.

“Genji wants to be human and Hanzo likes you,” Reaper said.

“Doesn’t Genji like me?” you asked.

“Not the way Hanzo does. I’ve caught that oni staring at you, he hasn’t done anything because you’re marked as mine,” Reaper said.

“You’re seeing things, Reaper,” you said. You sat up and straddled his form. His clawed hands rested on your waist.

“I’m not.”

“So, Hanzo has a crush on me?” you laughed.

“Yes.” 

“Are you jealous?” you asked. He let out a deep laugh and shook his head.

“No, mi amor. That mark on your neck shows our bond is stronger than his silly crush.”

“I don’t know. He is a handsome demon,” you said. Reaper tilted his head and watched you. “He’s tall and solid, has a tattoo, piercings, and silky long hair. He’s kind and patient, which always surprises me about your kind.”

“Mi amor, do you have a crush on the oni in the kitchen?” Reaper asked. He sat up and you leaned back a bit on his lap. His smoke clung to your body, you shivered in his embrace.

“Maybe. But my soul belongs to you, Gabriel,” you said.

“Mmmm that it does.” The shadow demon nuzzled against you and kissed your lips, then your neck. His tongue ran over his mark causing you to shiver beneath his touch.

You heard Hanzo call your name and announce that dinner was ready. You headed to the kitchen to eat, Reaper floating after you. You could feel his claws trailing along your back and playing with your hair. When his clawed fingers pinched your butt, you jumped and swatted at the smoke. You heard him laugh. 

In the kitchen, Hanzo was setting your plate down. He was still in his form from earlier. Hanzo gave you a smile and nodded to you then Reaper. You sat down and then Hanzo sat with you. You and the oni chatted and ate. Reaper would reach over and grab your food, which always made Hanzo annoyed.

“Reaper, do you want a plate?” Hanzo asked. There was no response except a deep growl and Reaper’s shadow form going under the table. You giggled and continued eating. Hanzo smiled at the sound of your giggle.

As you ate, you felt Reaper touching your thighs. When he parted your legs you swatted him away, but he came right back. The tendrils wrapped around your legs and he rubbed against your sex. Suddenly his solid form appeared at the table, he gave you a smirk and winked at Hanzo.

“This dinner is boring. Why don’t we do something much more fun?” he asked. You felt the tendril go past the waistband of your pants. The cold appendage trailed over your clit and your folds, you stifled a moan and gripped your fork tightly. The damn demon knew how to get you wet.

“Like what?” Hanzo asked. He was oblivious to what Reaper was doing to you beneath the table.

“Well, let’s talk about how you’re crushing on my mate,” Reaper said. He gave Hanzo a toothy grin and winked. Hanzo narrowed his eyes at Reaper and scoffed.

“I do not have a crush on her,” he said. He looked back at his plate and pushed his food around.

“Don’t lie to me. I see how you look at her. I bet you imagine us fucking and I bet you imagine joining us,” Reaper teased. Hanzo let out a growl and stood up quickly, his chair slide across the kitchen floor loudly.

“Reaper,” you whimpered. Hanzo looked at you and furrowed his brow, he took a deep breathe and then his eyes went wide.

“Ah, it seems our oni friend here has caught on to what I’m doing to you,” Reaper purred. Reaper pushed the table away from him and gave Hanzo a view of the black wisps teasing you. You let out a long moan when one of the tendrils rubbed roughly against your clit. 

“Reaper, stop,” Hanzo snapped.

“Why? Look at her, she wants you. She says you’re handsome and she adores you,” Reaper growled. He floated behind Hanzo and was speaking into the oni’s ear. Hanzo was watching you, his mouth parted as he watched the tendrils continue to rub against you. He let out a groan when Reaper removed your pants and panties. Reaper pulled your legs apart and began to give Hanzo an even better show.

“Ahhh Reaper,” you moaned loudly. You were rubbing your tits and squeezing your nipples through your shirt.

“Look at her, Hanzo. Go touch her, I’m willing to share her. I know you adore my cute little human,” Reaper whispered into Hanzo’s ear. He was the devil on a demon’s shoulder. Hanzo stepped forward and gripped your face in his clawed hands. You stared up into his white eyes and whimpered, a sinful moan slipped out of you when a black tendril slipped inside you.

“My sweet human, are you comfortable with this?” Hanzo asked.

“Y-yes Hanzo. Please, I want you. I want you both,” you whimpered. Hanzo nodded and leaned down slowly. When his rough lips touched yours, you let out a small moan and wrapped your arm around his neck, your hands ran over his undercut and into his hair.

Hanzo kissed you deeply, his fangs rubbed against your lips and his tongue slipped into your mouth. You were in heaven, or technically hell. It felt wonderful how Reaper was fucking you with the tentacles he controlled and having Hanzo kissing you. When Hanzo ripped your shirt off you, you let out a pathetic whimper. That turned you on more than it should have.

“Hanzo, let’s take her upstairs,” Reaper growled. Hanzo nodded and picked you up, you moaned as Reaper’s black tendrils slipped out of you. You looked up at Hanzo and touched his face. He hurried to your room, Reaper’s deep laugh was heard as he gathered up your ripped clothing.

Hanzo dropped you on your bed and stood above you. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it behind him. His red tattoo stood out against his grey skin. He was much larger than he was before, taller and his shoulders were much broader, his thin tail was twitching impatiently behind him. Reaper appeared behind him and whispered something into his ear, Hanzo closed his eyes and let out a low growl. Reaper floated behind you and sat you up. 

“If this gets to be too much mi amor, say your word and I’ll stop this,” Reaper growled in your ear. You looked up at Reaper’s shadowed face and nodded. 

“I trust you,” you said. Reaper kissed you gently and let out a growl to Hanzo.

Hanzo got down on his knees and opened your legs slowly. He took a deep breathe and inhaled the smell of your arousal. He began to kiss your legs, starting from your ankles and slowly working his way up to your sex. When he got to your inner thighs, he gently bit your skin. You gasped loudly at the touch and the bite, the way his white eyes watched you made you shiver. Reaper’s cold smoke that was touching your form didn’t help the way you were shivering. A soft moan left your mouth when you felt Reaper kiss and graze his teeth along your shoulder.

When Hanzo was done kissing, and licking your inner thighs, he placed a kiss against your clit. You let out a hiss at the pressure, he only gave you a smirk. Hanzo slowly ran his tongue along your slit. His tongue swirled around your clit while Reaper had one of his tentacles enter you. Both demons were taking their time with you. Reaper’s tentacle slowly rubbed against your g-spot while Hanzo teased your clit. When Hanzo slipped his tongue into your pussy with Reaper’s tentacle, you lost it. You came hard, your body spasmed and your back arched, Reaper held you tightly in place while Hanzo growled at your taste. 

“You taste delicious,” Hanzo growled. He moved away from your dripping pussy and kissed you roughly, his tongue slipped into your mouth. You moaned at the taste of yourself. When Hanzo moved away from you, you let out a whimper. He only smirked at your needy face. 

“Hanzo, undress,” Reaper ordered. Hanzo pulled off his pants giving you a view of his cock and legs.

His legs bent back at his knees and his feet reminded you of a lizard. He had markings along his legs that were similar to the markings on his face. But what surprised you the most, was his cock. Your eyes went wide at the sight of it. It was grey like his skin, but it looked nothing like a human cock or even Reaper’s. In his demon form, Reaper’s cock was black and usually changed shape, but Hanzo’s had ridges and the tip was pointed. But what really surprised you were the several piercings along the bottom. They reminded you of a ladder.

“Han, when did you get those?” you asked. Reaper pushed you up as you leaned forward and examined his cock. Hanzo smirked at your wide eyes and how you reached for it.

“When I got the one on the bridge of my nose,” Hanzo said. His breath hitched when you took hold of his cock.

“Really? I’m surprised Han,” you murmured. You ran your thumb over the piercings and gazed up at Hanzo’s face, he closed his eyes and he released a shaky breath.

“Mi amor, why don’t you taste it?” Reaper asked. You nodded and rubbed it, a bit of black precum appeared on the tip.

“It’s black like yours Reaper,” you said. 

“Taste it mi amor, and tell me if it tastes like me,” he growled. You nodded and flicked your tongue against the tip. Hanzo let out a soft growl and you moaned at the taste. He tasted different than Reaper, sweeter and a bit salty.

“He tastes different Reaper. I want more,” you whimpered. You looked to your demon and he only grinned.

“Take more of him mi amor,” Reaper growled into your ear. You nodded and took Hanzo’s head into your mouth, you swirled your tongue over his tip. You heard him let out a moan and felt his clawed hand touch your face. You closed your eyes and began to bob your head, your tongue rubbed along the piercings on the underside of his cock.

Hanzo opened his eyes and watched you. Your eyes were closed yet he could tell you were enjoying the taste of him. He saw Reaper was kissing your neck and his hands were trailing over your stomach, one hand cupped your breasts while the other went down to between your legs. You moaned as Reaper touched your clit, the sound made Hanzo groan.

You eagerly sucked Hanzo’s cock, you loved the way his piercings felt against your tongue. The bit of cum you tasted from Hanzo was making your head swim. You barely noticed Reaper touching you, and you barely realized he pushed a tentacle inside your pussy. All you were focused on was the cock you were sucking. You were moaning and gagging on Hanzo’s cock and you didn’t even realize it. All you could hear were the sounds of Hanzo grunting, your own moans, and Reaper whispering such nasty things into your ear.

Hanzo pulled you off his cock and you gazed up at him, you felt tipsy and he looked beautiful. He leaned down and kissed your spit covered lips and moaned softly. He pushed you onto your back, Reaper held you tightly in his arms. Hanzo opened your legs and slowly pushed himself into you. Despite you being drenched, you felt a slight burn and you whimpered. 

“Talk to me,” Reaper growled in your ear. His hands were touching your torso and teasing your nipples.

“He’s- Fuck he’s big,” you whimpered.

“Describe it to me. How does he feel?”

“He’s thick and the ridges are rubbing- oh fuck. And the piercings- Oh god,” you moaned.

“God isn’t here, hermosa,” Reaper growled. 

“Just us,” Hanzo snarled. He had pushed more of himself into you. You looked down and watched as his cock slowly went into you. The feeling of the ridges and the piercings were getting to you. You were glad he was going slow else he might actually hurt you.

“Look at it go into you, mi amor,” Reaper growled. You only let out a choked moan and glanced up at Hanzo. He was watching you intently.

“Should I stop?” Hanzo asked. He was gripping your thighs tightly and breathing hard.

“N-no. Move please, Hanzo. Move,” you whimpered. He nodded his head and moved slowly, too slowly. You moaned and clamped tightly around him while Reaper rubbed your clit and continue sucking your neck and teasing your breasts.

Hanzo was muttering something to himself and Reaper was growling against your back. When Hanzo began to speed up you let out a filthy moan, Hanzo only growled and watched your face. Beautiful, he thought.

You loved the feel of Hanzo fucking you, the ridges and his piercings were rubbing you in all the wonderful places. And with Reaper sucking on you and rubbing your clit, it all felt wonderful. You were moaning both their names and begging them to fuck you and cum in you. The feeling was getting to be too much and your orgasm was quickly approaching. Sandwiched between both demons, you came around Hanzo, his name falling from your lips and tears in your eyes. 

“I told you she likes you Hanzo,” Reaper growled. Hanzo replied in a language you didn’t know, his tail swung behind him violently.

“Hanzo, more please,” you whimpered. Hanzo wrapped your legs around his waist and picked you up, you held onto his shoulders tightly. Reaper was latched onto your back, you felt one of his tendrils touching your clit and your body.

“Watching Hanzo fucking you has turned me on, hope you’re ready for both of us,” he growled. You felt Reaper prod at your ass, Hanzo stayed still as Reaper pushed himself into you. Reaper didn’t have a solid penis like Hanzo, instead he used the shadows he controlled. He enjoyed changing the shape and surprising you. A thin tendril slowly pushed into you ass, you hissed and leaned your head back. Reaper’s tongue ran along the mark on your neck and over your cheek.

Both demons began to move slowly, letting you adjust. They slowly sped up their movements and held you tightly between them. The sounds that were coming from you would have embarrassed you, but at that moment you were lost in the pleasure. Reaper’s tendril in your ass slowly began to swell and grow while Hanzo was focused on kissing you and biting your neck. The feel of both demons using your body and the sound of their growls and groans was all you focused on.

“She’s sweet, isn’t she Hanzo?” Reaper growled.

“The sweetest little flower,” Hanzo groaned. Hanzo kissed you roughly, you threaded your fingers into his hair and pulled. Hanzo growled against your lips, Reaper only chuckled and pulled you back towards him.

“She’s still feisty. Why don’t you taste her? Here,” Reaper motioned your head to the side. Hanzo gazed at your bare shoulder and slowly leaned forward. He ran his tongue across your skin then slowly sunk his teeth into your shoulder. You let out a scream as you felt his teeth break your skin, his hands gripped your ass tightly and Reaper’s laugh echoed in your ears.

When Hanzo pulled away, your blood covered his chin and he was breathing hard. “Delicious,” he growled. He fucked your harder while Reaper was taking his time fucking your ass. You moaned at the pleasure and the pain, the embarrassing sounds of Hanzo fucking your cunt mixed with your moans and the growls was all you could hear. Your heart was pounding and you could feel sweat running down your body.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you wailed. You dug your nails into Hanzo’s shoulders.

“Hear that Hanzo? My sweet mate is going to cum. Let’s all cum together,” Reaper growled. Before Hanzo could reply, Reaper wrapped a tendril around his neck.

“What are you doing?” Hanzo snarled.

“Playing with you. Now make my mate cum,” Reaper replied. He tightened his grip around Hanzo’s neck, who groaned loudly at the pressure. Reaper then sunk his teeth into the mark on your neck. You screamed and grabbed at Reaper, both demons only fucked you harder. The sounds of your screams and moans mixed with the taste of your blood drove them on. 

You came first. Reaper was licking the bite on your neck, your body shook and a strangled scream left your mouth. Your heart was pounding and you went limp in their arms. A moment later, you felt both demons release inside you. Hanzo moaned your name and Reaper let out a growl, followed by a deep laugh. Their black cum flooded your insides and burned slightly. You let out a gasp at the feeling. You felt light headed and you swore the world was spinning. 

Reaper pulled out of your ass first, you barely felt his cum ooze out of you. Hanzo pulled out of your pussy next, his cum splattered onto the floor loudly. Hanzo passed you to Reaper, his smoke cooled your sweat covered body. You whimpered and let out a shaky breath that sounded like a sob. Your entire body was sore and limp. Your mind was hazy and you could see so much smoke around the room. You saw what you swore were two dragons floating above you, watching you curiously. You blinked and they were gone.

“Reaper, it got on the floor,” you said softly.

“We’ll clean it up mi amor. We have you,” Reaper said. Reaper laid you on your bed. You barely felt Hanzo as he tended to your shoulder and neck. You didn’t hear him apologizing for hurting you or scolding Reaper for biting you. All you did was whimper his name and watch the hazy smoke around the room, you swore you saw those two dragons peak from behind Hanzo. You giggled at them, they were cute.

“Noodles,” you murmured. Hanzo only gave you a confused look.

“Is she ok?” Hanzo asked Reaper.

“Yes. Our… seed tends to make human’s see things only we can see and it makes them feel high. She’s used to mine, but two demons at once might have been a bit much. She’ll be fine. She just needs to rest,” Reaper growled. Hanzo nodded and wiped your body down while Reaper cleaned up the cum from the floor. 

Once you were clean and the hell seed was gone, Reaper climbed into bed with you. You whimpered his name and opened your eyes slightly. Hanzo went to leave but you grabbed his tail. He turned back and looked at you. 

“Stay, please.” Hanzo glanced at Reaper who nodded. Hanzo climbed in next to you and held your small hand in his large one. You whimpered his and Reaper’s name softly.

“Rest, mi amor,” Reaper said. He kissed your cheek and you nodded.

“I love… both of you,” you whispered.

“We know,” Hanzo said.

“We both love you as well,” Reaper said. Hanzo kissed the bit on your neck and watched as you finally fell asleep. Reaper wrapped an arm around your waist and nuzzled against your neck. 

“If anything happens to me, you keep her safe,” Reaper told Hanzo.

“Nothing will happen to you. You two are bonded, I’ll make sure nothing ever separates you both,” Hanzo replied. He scooted closer to you and rested his head close to yours. Reaper only glanced at him before he focused on your sleeping body.

That night, you dreamed such wonderful things. A pair of blue dragons chased you through a field, they played in your hair and nibbled your fingers. Through the entire dream, a black shadow followed you and the dragons, it whispered sweet things into your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
